The Front Porch Swing
by RositaLG
Summary: Tristan and Rory look back on their relationship. Starts with a new take of "Gilmore Girls only" and flips back and forth between future and past.
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything else

A/N: This takes place in the future and then cuts back a different version of Season 7, Episode 17. I hope you like it! I'm going to explain it as I go, so if it doesn't make sense right away, it will eventually.

Tristan was out on the front porch swing, staring out at the world that was passing him by with complete ease. He couldn't remember ever being this happy. His thoughts were disrupted by a small hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you." She said. "I brought you some tea." She said as she handed him the glass. The sight of her made him smile. He wanted to stop and take a picture.

"Aren't you the picture of Southern perfection." He laughed at seeing her standing on the front porch with a glass of sweet tea. "You're fitting in better than I thought."

"Just take the glass." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." He said as he set the glass down next to him. He motioned for her to join him so she did, sitting opposite of him on the swing.

"Whatcha doing out here?" She asked, her curiosity refusing to be still.

"Nothing. And it's fantastic." He grinned like a little kid who just got away with something naughty. His joy was contagious, but she couldn't help herself.

"You should be inside, we've got so much to do yet." She said.

"Can you sit for just a minute?" He asked, holding her still. "The chaos isn't going anywhere." She sighed, both of them knowing that she couldn't. "Come on, it's a perfect night. Just sit and appreciate it for five minutes." She couldn't argue with five minutes. She glanced around, looking down the street at the house that started it all and smiled.

"Do you remember the day we met?" She asked as she nodded towards the house.

"How could I forget." He said.

OOOOO

"Hello?" Tristan yelled as he walked into the house.

"Tristan, don't make me tell you again. We have a baby in this house. Use your inside voice. If you wake her up, you're going to have to deal with her." Cora said.

"Sorry." He smiled, knowing that he had some charm left in him. She just smiled and rolled her eyes back, knowing that it worked. "Looks like quite the party outside. What's going on?"

"Our next door neighbors are getting married. Mia and Howard?"

"Don't know 'em." He said as he glanced out the window.

"You should. Mia's a Yankee like you." She teased him as she kiss him on the cheek.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He teased her right back.

"She used to have a business in Connecticut." She said as she looked out the window. "There's been a guy sitting outside by his car for hours, just waiting for something. It's starting to freak me out."

"Want me to go find out what he's up to?"

"Would you?" She asked. "A southern girl can only keep her curiosity at bay for a few hours, but then the neighbors start to talk." She grinned guiltily.

"Be right back." Tristan left the house without a plan, which he instantly realized as soon as he got to the stranger's car. "Quite a wedding going on, huh?" He asked as he walked up.

"DuGray?" It took a minute to register that he was staring at Logan Huntzberger. "I was not expecting to see you here. Do you know Mia too?"

"No, I live down the street. What are you doing here?"

"My girlfriend is inside."

"No, I meant, here here." He said as he pointed to the street. Logan smiled and sighed.

"We got into a fight before she left. She won't see me yet." He admitted.

"Wow. You must really like this girl." The Logan he knew would never have a girlfriend, let alone stand outside of a stranger's house waiting for her. It was a little creepy, now that he thought about it.

"Yeah, well."

"Do you want to come inside for awhile?" He asked as he pointed back to his house. "I could get you a drink, looks like you need one." Logan was just about to answer when his eyes shot toward the house.

"Incoming." He muttered under his breath as he lowered his gaze.

"What the Hell is the matter with you!" Tristan turned to look at the girl before heading for cover, but was stopped in his tracks. "I told you to go home, Logan. I broke up with you. You can't just fly here and expect me to be impressed. We're not going to talk about this anymore."

"Ace…"

"Go home Logan." In the midst of her fury with him, she hadn't noticed the stranger to her right who was staring at her. He just smiled slowly, amazed that fate had seemingly brought his entire high school back into his life. "What the Hell are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Rory, this is Tristan DuGray."

"I didn't ask for an introduction." She said, still mad at Logan. "I wanted to know what he's doing here." She turned back to look at him.

"You haven't changed a bit, you know that? Still breaking hearts."

"They usually have it coming." She said, knowing that they weren't talking about Logan anymore. Tristan nodded.

"Usually." He agreed with a smile. She forgot about that smile of his. He was making it very difficult to stay angry.

"You still haven't answered my question." She said, remembering her point.

"I live two houses down."

"What, you never left?" He shook his head.

"I like it here." She was running out of reasons to have an attitude, and Tristan knew it. "You going to be in town for awhile?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"I was just wondering if I should lend Logan a boombox, a Peter Gabriel tape, maybe a blanket or something. Gets kinda cold at night." She knew that he was simply teasing her, but it drove her nuts. She hadn't sparred with him in a long time, but that familiar feeling was quickly rising in her gut. She fought the urge to one-up him. She didn't want to get into anything here. Logan already ruined Mia's wedding; she wasn't going to add to the damage.

"I'm so not surprised that you two are friends." She said as she started walking back into the house. "Do whatever you want." She told him. "I'm done with him." Even to Tristan, that was a cold way to break up with someone.

"See you around, _Mary_." He said, the last word triggering so many memories that she stopped dead in her tracks. Logan chuckled at her reaction, unused to seeing it. She turned around and walked back over to the boys. "Forget something?" He said again, pushing her buttons. She shook her head.

"Remembered." She said. "Do you remember our first kiss?" She asked.

"Yes." They both replied, surprised that the other also answered. Rory smiled at their confused faces. She walked over to Tristan, getting inches away from him. Tristan knew that she wasn't going to do anything, especially with her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, or whatever, standing right there, but that didn't stop him from wanting her to. Her body slightly pressed against his, teasing him in a way he wasn't expecting, but could definitely defend against. She glanced down at his lips, and bit her own. Damn it, he had forgotten the lip thing. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Tristan suddenly recalled staring at it one day in class. She waited until he unconsciously licked his lips before leaning in and whispering hotly in his ear.

"Good." She whispered. "Because it's the only one you're ever going to get from me." She was walking away before Tristan even knew what was happening. "And get him out of here." She said as she walked back into the house.

"Well it's nice to see that nothing's changed since I've been gone." Tristan told Logan.

"You two date or something?"

"Not exactly." Tristan kept his eyes on the front door.

"Too late to accept that drink?" He asked, now very aware that nothing was going to fix their relationship.

"Never, come on."

OOOOO

When Tristan brought Logan back to his place, he never expected what had actually transpired. He pulled out the liquor cabinet and mixed a few drinks. Then, when they were both too drunk to continue mixing drinks, they had moved on to beer. They started talking about Hartford and the common friends that they had shared and where they were now. But then, Logan went on to share every single detail of his relationship with Rory, even down to the great sex they had had.

Tristan had listened, like any friend would, but couldn't blame the girl for hating his guts. He was a creep, but there was a man code, and out of sheer solidarity against being heartbroken by Rory, Tristan had listened to Logan's tale. Then, he had told his own story, dredging up years of repressed feelings that even he didn't realize he had. It was actually quite pathetic, the kind of sharing that Dr. Phil would be proud of. When they were done, Logan had hopped in a cab, still quite smashed, and was driven off to the airport to be flown home on his private plane.

To say that Tristan was hung-over the next morning was an understatement. He looked around his living room and sighed, the remnants of the night before scattering the tables and floor. The phone was ringing as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Hello?" He muttered, not bothering to sound alert.

"Where did you go yesterday?" Cora shouted in his ear.

"Shh, God, you don't have to yell."

"I'm not yelling." There was a long pause. "Are you hung-over?! You bailed on me to drink with the psycho stalker? What is the matter with you?!"

"Okay, now I know you're yelling. It's a long story. Can I tell you about it later?" He asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You better. Some girl was just here asking after you, and she was pretty."

"What?"

"Brunette, petite little thing, she wanted to know where you lived."

"And you told her…"

"Where you lived." She said matter of factly. Tristan tried swallowing, but his mouth was a desert.

"I'm gonna call you back." Tristan said as he set down the phone without saying goodbye. As quickly as he could for being hung-over, he got in the shower. With his luck, she would show up and the place would look like a frat house, which it was most of the time, but she didn't need to know that.

OOOOO

Rory stood outside of Mia's house, staring at Tristan's. If she was going to go over there, she was going to have to apologize, which she really didn't want to do, but they had been friends, sort of, when he had left. She figured any decent human being would realize that she had just been upset with Logan and had taken it out on Tristan, but she wanted to confirm the fact that she wasn't the Wicked Witch of the North. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the street and knocked on his door. Fighting the urge to run away, she took a step back and then stepped back up to the door. She saw Tristan walking towards her through the glass and smiled.

"Hey." He said, not exactly sure why she was here.

"Hi." She said as he stepped out onto the porch and closed the door. They stood in silence a little before Rory got to the point. "I'm here to apologize for yesterday. I was rude and I didn't mean for you to get involved in any of that."

"That's okay. I was involved already."

"Right. So you knew Logan back in Connecticut?"

"Yeah, same circle of friends. And you?"

"We met at Yale." Tristan nodded. "Anyway, two years of drama exploding in front of you was not the impression that I wanted to leave you with, so I thought I would apologize, which I have, so now I'll leave you alone." She said with an embarrassed smile.

"Going home so soon?" He asked.

"Two weeks of school left, then graduation, then finding a job. I don't really have time for a vacation." She said. Tristan could hear the overwhelmed tone in her voice. "Plus I just broke up with my boyfriend of two years so I'm going a little crazy." She said, mocking herself.

"Well, good luck with that." He said in a slow drawl that reminded her that they were in North Carolina.

"Thanks." She said.

"Anytime." He said as he made his way back to his front door. "It was nice seeing you again, Mary." He said with a smirk.

"You too." She said, disregarding the comment. She was on her way down the steps when she realized that she was being watched. She turned around to glance back at the house, but Tristan had gone inside. She looked around and saw the curtains across the street close. She waved at whoever was staring, knowing that it was with their help that she was standing here in the first place.

OOOOO

Cora and Nate were watching this whole scene unfold when Tristan and the mystery girl went their separate ways.

"What do you think she wanted?" Cora asked.

"I don't know. Unfortunately, I can't read lips." Nate said as he looked one last time.

"They obviously know each other. Crap, I think she just saw us." Cora said as she glanced out the window one last time to check.

"She's waving." He laughed out loud. "I like this girl." He said, waving back. "She's got gumption."


	2. Christmas Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

"_Do you remember the day we met?" She asked as she nodded towards the house._

"How could I forget." He said as he picked up her legs and put them over his lap. "Cora was staring out her window at Logan, thinking he was crazy." Rory smiled.

"I was mean to you." She pouted.

"I wasn't exactly kind to you either." He pointed out. "You brought up all of these memories of Hartford and rejection that I had managed to repress up until that point."

"I figured that after that we would never see each other again." She said.

"Me too." He said as he ran his hand up and down her calf. "You're cold." He noticed as he watched the goosebumps pop out all over her legs. "Come on, let's go in." She shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm fine. It's nice out here."

"You sure?" She nodded. "Let me at least grab a blanket." He said. "If you get sick, I'll never hear the end of it." She watched as he ran in the house, smiling at how well he took care of her.

OOOOO

"Rory! Where's my glittery black dress?" Lorelei asked as she stuck her head out into the hallway.

"Did you look in your closet?" She asked, not in the mood. "Oh! Check the bottom drawer!" She yelled upstairs.

"Found it!" She said, surprised. "I love that you're home!" She came downstairs. "Obama can't keep you forever can he?"

"The election is less than a year away." She said. "Crap, we are going to be so late." She said, staring at her watch. "Mom, hurry!"

"We'll just blame the Christmas traffic." She said. "Emily Gilmore can't argue with traffic, especially when you are coming to dinner. Now get in the car." She said as she threw her coat on.

"I feel so used." Rory pouted.

OOOOO

Tristan stood making small talk with some old neighbors when he felt someone rush past him. Turning to look, he saw a woman grabbing a pastry.

"If anyone asks, I've been here for ten minutes." She said, despite the fact that she looked flushed from rushing. She grabbed another and smiled. Tristan chuckled at the welcomed and unusual sight. He took a sip of his drink and put two and two together.

"You must be Lorelei." He guessed.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Tristan DuGray. I went to Chilton with Rory." She nearly choked on her apple tart.

"I remember you. I don't think we ever met."

"No, although I did run into Rory at Mia's wedding. How is she doing? Did she survive graduation?"

"She's doing fine. I'm sorry, did you say you knew Mia?"

"I'm her next door neighbor actually." He smiled. "I got sent off to military school down there and stayed."

"Really. Huh, small world."

"That's what we thought." He smiled. She smiled back, surprised to find herself thinking of Christopher at that moment.

"So, what do you do Tristan?"

"I'm in Computer Graphics. I design logos and ads for companies."

"That's cool." She said, sounding impressed.

"I like it."

"So are you in town for Christmas?" She asked as she took a sip of her wine. He nodded.

"I'm afraid my parents, while being negligent ninety-nine percent of the time, feel that Christmas is a family holiday. In reality, I think they just like to prove to their friends that I'm still breathing." He smiled.

"Speaking of which…" She saw Emily heading their way. "Hi Mom. Great party."

"Your father snatched Rory away from me and wandered off into his office. I haven't seen the girl since May and he's got her locked away in there like some sort of literary prison."

"She'll tunnel out eventually. I make her carry a spoon in her purse just in case."

"Are you ever serious?"

"Never." Tristan bit back a smile. "There she is!" Lorelei said as her daughter walked over. "Grandma was just about to send out a search party." Tristan was surprised at how elegant she looked. Her hair was longer, still curly, but in her dress she was a knock out.

"Did you tell her about the spoon?" Rory asked.

"I did."

"You two." She rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"Sorry I left you alone so long. New books." She said as she lifted up her purse.

"Oh, I wasn't alone. I believe you know Tristan." Lorelei gestured to her left. It took her a moment to recover from the shock of seeing him, especially with her mother.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, stalking you." He said with a smirk.

"Well that is the second time I've had to ask you that in a year." She pointed out.

"Just Christmas." He shrugged. "I see you survived your last two weeks at Yale." She smiled and Lorelei took it as her sign to leave the two alone. No one noticed her leave.

"Yes, barely, but I did."

"And what are you doing now?" He asked.

"I'm on the Obama press circuit, covering his campaign."

"Really? Lots of travel, a hurry up and wait kind of thing, I imagine?"

"Pretty much." She grinned. "But I love every minute of it." She leaned in close and confessed softly.

"I can tell." He said seriously.

"What about you? I never asked in North Carolina."

"I work for a marketing company in computer graphics. I design ads and logos for companies."

"Art, huh?" She sounded surprised. "I never would have pegged you for an art guy."

"Well it's not Van Gogh, but I like it. It pays the bills." He smiled as he watched her.

OOOOO

"I just had a flashback to your sixteenth birthday party when you freaked out over there." He said as he pointed to the foyer.

"How do you remember that?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Same place, same girl." He said. "It just triggered my memory."

"You've been witness to some interesting Rory Gilmore moments, haven't you?" She realized. "I apologize for that."

"Please, don't. You haven't seen my best behavior either. At least when you get mad, it's cute." He said. She scoffed at his unconscious admission.

"I don't know about that."

"We'll agree to disagree." He said. She was just about to comment when Emily called everyone in for a speech.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming on behalf of Richard and myself, especially our grand-daughter Rory who has been working so hard these past eight months. We missed you." Rory smiled as people around them clapped, including Tristan. "Please help yourself to some more food before leaving and drive safe." Everyone clapped again.

"Where did that time go?" Rory asked as she glanced at the clock.

"Okay kid, you ready?" Lorelei asked.

"Already?" She said. Lorelei looked shocked by that statement.

"I've got a purse full of apple tarts and you've got a purse full of books, what else is there?" She asked, really wanting to know.

"I guess you're right." She turned to Tristan. "I'm just going to go say goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa. I'll meet you at the car?" She asked.

"Right." Lorelei winked. "I got it. I'm leaving." Tristan laughed.

"Can I just say? I love your mom."

"Someone has to." She muttered as she grabbed a card out of her full purse. "Here's my number and my email." She said with a smile. "I'm in town until the second. Call me if you're bored and want to hang out or something."

"Or something?" He asked as an eyebrow rose suggestively.

"Or something." She smirked as she sauntered away without another word. Tristan was impressed. She had come a long way since high school. He tucked the card in his pocket and smiled.

OOOOO

"I just gave my card to a blonde society boy. Tell me I'm not nuts." She asked Lane later that night on the phone.

"What? A Logan look a like?"

"I'm starting to think that maybe Logan was the Tristan look a like."

"Tristan. The kid from high school?"

"Yes."

"Rory! You have to tell me everything." As Rory explained the situation, she couldn't believe that she had flirted with Tristan DuGray. The high school girl inside of her was banging her head against a wall, but the grown up Rory was melting like Jell-O every time he came around. "This is the Henry situation all over again. He loves your mother, he understands your references, you two have a past…"

"We kissed once. That's hardly a past." Rory interjected.

"A past is still a past." Lane said, refusing to give an inch. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. The ball is in his court now."

"And when he calls?"

"Maybe he won't."

"He will. And you need to have a plan; spontaneity is not your strong suit. Remember the graduation/New York City incident?" She reminded her friend.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Listen, it's late, you should go to bed. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, let me know how it turns out."

"I will." She hung up the phone and stared at it on the desk. What did she get herself into?

OOOOO

"Just pick up the freaking phone." Tristan told himself. He had been pacing for a good five minutes before he dialed her number and waited anxiously.

"Hello?" He heard her voice pick up on the other end.

"Hey, it's Tristan." He said, waiting for her response to hearing his name.

"Hi. What's up?" She asked. So far, so good, he thought.

"I know that it's late notice, but I just got an invitation to a New Year's Eve party and I was wondering if maybe, if you didn't have any plans, you would want to go with me." He asked, sounding way less cooler than he wanted to. There was a long pause.

"I would love to." She said.

"Really?" He said, surprised she didn't have plans.

"Yeah. Where is this party?" She asked as she pulled out her planner. As she jotted down the details, she felt herself smiling. This will be fun, she thought. Little did she know that Tristan was thinking the exact same thing.


	3. A Rockin' New Year's Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

"Thank you." She said with a sweet smile as they wrapped themselves up in the blanket. She moved so that she was laying on his chest, huddling for body heat.

"So where did we leave off?" He asked.

"I was just recalling the first Christmas party."

"Right, when you gave me your number for the booty call." He remembered. His payment was a swift hit to the arm that was laying across her stomach. "Ow!"

"It was not for a booty call!" She said, horrified by his memory.

"Do you remember the look you gave me when you walked away from that party? Because it is etched in my memory forever. I couldn't forget it if I tried."

"What look is that?"

"Your patented Rory Gilmore 'Come and Get me…If you dare' look."

"I do not have that look." She rolled her eyes. "Now you're just making stuff up." He laughed, knowing full well that she did have that look and used it quite frequently.

"Don't worry, I dared, I came," he whispered huskily in her ear, fully intending the double entendre "and I got." He recalled. "And it was the best night of my life."

"Really?" She said, surprised.

"Uh-huh." He said, completely serious, flashing back to their first night together.

OOOOO

"This is an amazing party." She said as he handed her her drink. She was a little tipsy from the champagne, but she was having the time of her life. "How do you know these people again?"

"My grandfather insured this hotel."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So a close connection then?" She teased.

"Not at all. But they do throw a good party." He laughed.

"Tristan, I've been looking all over for you. Here is your key. Fifth floor." The drunken young man handed Tristan a room key before stumbling off to hand out more.

"The scary part of that scenario is that he owns this hotel now." Tristan laughed. Rory stared at the key.

"You didn't tell me that we would be staying here." She said. "I would have brought a bag."

"I didn't plan on staying here." He replied. "Everyone gets a key for the night, it eliminates drunk drivers and having to run into people having sex in bathrooms and around dark corners. It's just good business." He smiled. Rory took the key from him.

"Well if it's free, we should at least check it out." She said as she made her way towards the elevators. Tristan didn't say anything, just followed behind her trying to hide the nervous look on his face.

OOOOO

"Wow." She said as she opened the door. "I've been in a lot of hotel rooms, but this is the coolest one I've ever seen." She told him as she entered the room. Tristan smiled at the dirty thoughts that entered his mind. "I know what you're thinking and it's for work." She tried to clarify, only making herself sound worse. She closed her eyes as she acknowledged her slip-up. "I think I've had enough alcohol for the night." She said as she set her glass down.

"Are you not telling me something Mary?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. She turned around to face him.

"I don't know, what do you think?" She asked before leaning up to kiss him. He wasn't surprised that they were kissing, he had a feeling that the night would get there eventually, but he was surprised at how well they seemed to know each other. They hadn't kissed in five years, but they seemed to know exactly what they were doing. Hands went exactly where they were supposed to, lips met perfectly. It was like they had done this a hundred times. The kiss was amazing and Tristan didn't want it to end, but he had to pull away for oxygen.

"Wow." He said, resting his forehead against hers.

"Mmhm." She said as she started the kiss again. She had always had a problem with mixing alcohol and men, but usually she had this problem with Logan, who loved getting her drunk just so he could get laid that night. Tristan, on the other hand, saw Rory as the naïve girl that she used to be, which was not who Rory was anymore. Especially when she was drunk. She pulled away from him and walked over to the bed, giggling as she lay down on top of it.

"What are you doing?" He asked, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Testing the mattress." She said with a smirk. "You wanna help?" He figured a make-out session wouldn't harm anyone, and she seemed to want him to join her, so he did, laying on top of her and taking things up a notch from their original kissing. Things were going fine until he felt her moan underneath him, causing him to rethink where this was going.

"Rory, wait." He said, surprising himself that he was the one who was uttering that phrase.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "You're a little drunk. We probably are never going to see each other again…" He insinuated.

"Marys don't have one night stands." She clarified his point.

"That's not what I…"

"No, it's okay. I get it." She said with a smile. "It's sweet that you still see me like that." She said as she climbed on top of him. "Wrong, but sweet." She captured his lips in another long kiss which this time, never ended. He ran his hand up her thigh, pushing her skirt up and allowed her to wrap her legs around him, bringing them closer.

"I never expected this." He clarified as she took off her shirt.

"Really?" She said as she helped him out of his clothes. "Not even a little?"

"You did?" He asked, surprised she would consider having sex with him when they hadn't even kissed yet.

"I considered the possibility." She said seriously. "I mean, you are Tristan DuGray, king of Chilton." She teased, knowing that he wasn't that guy anymore. He rolled his eyes as they both finished undressing. Tristan stopped to admire the woman in front of him. Seeing her in front of him was the only piece of information that Tristan needed to know.

"Get over here." He said as he pulled her down next to him.

OOOOO

"That was amazing." She told him. "I had heard stories back in high school, but damn." She let out a little giggle.

"You weren't so bad yourself." He muttered. Truth be told, he had never experienced sex that good with anyone, let alone on a first date. Only date, he corrected himself.

"It's too bad that nothing is going to come of this, because I could definitely get used to it." She said as she stretched out, her elongated body refusing to stay hidden beneath the sheets. "Maybe if we keep in touch, we might end up in the same city again." She suggested. Tristan did not want to be those people. The people who only hook up when they are in the same city, a series of one night stands that never really amounted to anything more.

"I think," he said as he shifted onto her body again "that we should have a lot of great sex now while we still can." He said as he kissed her pale shoulder. "You know, before we have to part ways?" He kissed her again. "And then we'll see what happens." She ran a hand through his hair and let out a contented sigh.

"Whatever you want." She said, more than willing to oblige him.

"That's a dangerous sentence." He said as he kissed her flat stomach.

"I mean it." She said with a smile. "Anything you want."

OOOOO

Rory had to go back to work tomorrow. It was the only thing she could think about as she lay in bed, the sun peaking through the hotel room window.

"Hey." Tristan said as he stretched awake.

"Hey." She said, happy he was awake, but slightly upset that they were one step closer to leaving the room.

"How did you sleep?" He asked her groggily.

"Like a rock." She smiled. "You?" He nodded.

"The same." He noticed the subtle look of sheer terror on her face and he assumed that she regretted her drunken decision the night before. Preparing for her freak out, he sat up. "What time is it?" He asked.

"10:54." She said. She watched as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Wait." She said, pulling him back towards her. "If you leave, this whole thing ends." She said, the sadness in her voice doing more damage to him than she had planned. He smiled, knowing that she wanted him to stay next to her for as long as possible was a good sign.

"I'll come right back. I promise."

"Pinky swear?" She asked as she held out her finger.

"Of course." He smiled as she reached out for his pinky. She took this as a serious contract and was set at ease. She knew they were going to have to talk about their situation, but she didn't know what she was going to say. She wanted to have a relationship with him, but she didn't know how they could make it work. He climbed back into bed with the phone and dialed room service, ordering them breakfast.

"Tris, what are you thinking?" She asked, destroying her perfectly manicured nail with an attack from her teeth.

"You're not freaking out about last night are you?" He asked.

"No!" She said. "Not at all, last night was…" She stopped herself from going into details. "But that's the problem. I leave tomorrow morning." She told him. He sighed.

"That's soon." He said, not realizing that this was going to be the last time he saw her, maybe ever.

"What are you thinking right now?" She asked him, wanting to talk through this situation with him.

"I'm trying not to." He said honestly.

"I've been racking my brain for hours trying to figure out a way that we could maybe make this work." Rory said. "I can't think of anything." Tristan thought about it for a minute and then looked up at her, defeat in his eyes.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" She asked for confirmation. He sighed.

"I don't think so." She nodded. "Will you call me if you're in town again?" He asked her, referring back to North Carolina. "And I'll let you know when I'm going to be up here." She nodded, knowing that she was never here anyway, so that wouldn't make much difference.

"We'll keep in touch." She said out loud, hoping that would satisfy her need for closure.

"Yeah, we'll keep in touch." He said.

OOOOO

The weeks flew by and Tristan still regretted not trying harder to have a relationship with Rory. He knew that it wouldn't have worked, but that didn't stop him from recalling the previous date together every second of every day. He knew that this had been their second chance, with both of them older and wiser than their childhood counterparts, and he felt like he had let it slip away again. Now he just had to wait and see if Fate would find a way to link the two together again, but he seriously doubted it.

OOOOO

"Rory, this guy is perfect for you. Will you please, just go out on one measly little date with him. If you hate it, you never have to go on a blind date ever again." Shawna begged her friend and coworker.

"He's a nice guy, definitely not stalker material?" She nodded furiously.

"I wouldn't set you up if I didn't think that you two wouldn't get along." Shawna pointed out. Rory sighed. She really should try and get over Tristan. The fact that there was something to get over at all was ridiculous. They had spent one night together and now she was acting like…well she was acting way more seriously than she should be with him. She didn't owe him any loyalty, they had agreed to go their separate ways.

Yet Rory couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if she had stayed in town. Or if he had been on the press tour with her. These little fantasies kept her mind from going crazy. She would wake up in the morning and imagine what it would feel like to have his arm around her, or wonder what they would do on dates, which movies he would pick out to take her to, what music they would dance to.

God! She really needed to get a grip. And if this was the first step towards moving on, she had to take it.

"I'll go on your pity date." Rory said, reluctantly giving in to her friend's request.

"Yay! I know you won't regret it." Shawna said.

"We'll just see about that." Rory muttered to herself as she loaded her stuff onto the bus.


	4. The Date From Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

A/N: Wow! I was really impressed by everyone's ideas for the blind date! Haha. I wasn't that creative. Both Tristan (duh) and Logan (she already broke up with him!) are out of luck, but I appreciate everyone's thoughts! I love to hear them. Okay, read on!

"That was the best night of your life, huh?" Rory asked.

"It was the first night I got you. It was perfect."

"The next day was the saddest day in the history of our relationship." She said, surprised that he could pick it as the best night of his life.

"What can I say, I'm a guy." He shrugged. "It was the night of our first real kiss, our first make-out, our first, second and third time we…" He smiled as she got the point. "And when I woke up and you were lying next to me…" He stopped. "I was a goner." She smiled, liking the effect that she had on him, even now.

"That blind date did not end well, by the way." Rory said with a smile as she recalled how miserable she had been.

"He wasn't me." Tristan smirked proudly.

"I was trying to get over you, that was the point." She said, trying to defend her action. "You never tried to get over me?" Tristan shook his head.

"There wasn't any point in trying. Like I said, I was a lost cause."

OOOOO

"Ever since you've gotten home from Christmas you've been a mess. What happened up there?" Nate asked as he threw the basketball at Tristan.

"You remember Rory, the girl who was at Mia's wedding?"

"Mystery girl. Her name is Rory?" Tristan nodded as he shot a basket.

"We met again in Connecticut at her grandmother's annual Christmas party." Nate was listening but still playing the game. Tristan loved that about him. "We spent New Year's Eve together."

"Together?" He asked as he dribbled the ball in front of him.

"Together." Tristan said, fully meaning what Nate wanted to clarify.

"So it was bad?" He asked, not understanding Tristan's melancholy.

"No. It was..." He stopped as Nate made his shot. "If I had only lived those eight hours, I would have been okay with dying."

"That good?"

"The best I'll ever get."

"So why the face?"

"This girl, woman, is everything I've ever wanted since I was sixteen. I had almost forgotten about her and then she just waltzed back into my life. Now, I can't stop thinking about her."

"So do something about it." Nate said, stopping the game.

"I can't. She travels all the time. She's a reporter on the Obama campaign."

"Well he can't campaign forever." Nate pointed out.

"But the long distance thing, she doesn't want that." Tristan said. "And the election isn't over for another ten months. A lot can change in ten months." He said, preparing himself for the fact that he might have to get over her again.

"You've loved this girl since you were sixteen and you think ten months is going to make a difference?"

"I never said I loved her." Tristan said.

"I know you did not just say that." Nate said, tossing the basketball to the side. One look at Nate's face and Tristan knew.

"Oh my God." He slumped down onto the bench. "I do." He said, his hands covering his face.

OOOOO

"Tristan's in love." Nate said to Cora that evening. "With the mystery girl."

"What?" Cora said, feeling left out. "Tell me everything." Nate explained the situation to his wife and watched as she reacted to the story.

"So now, he's a lovesick fool, thousands of miles away from her and a straight up mess."

"Cyber-stalking her too I bet." Cora added. "She does write for a blog, doesn't she?" Nate nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean what are we going to do? We're going to leave him alone." Nate said, not liking his wife's plan on meddling.

"We can't just leave him out there, alone and cold."

"He's not an abandoned pet. He's a man, who is respecting his girl's choice to not have a relationship."

"Even though it's killing him."

"The women we love always kill us, one way or another." Nate said. "That's why they have to include ''til death do us part' in the marriage vows." He laughed at his own statement, knowing it was true, but Cora just hit him with a pillow and turned over, ignoring him for the rest of the night.

OOOOO

Rory sighed as she looked in the hotel mirror one more time. She hated herself for doing this. It wasn't like her to use another guy to get over someone else. It wasn't fair to the other person, but tonight, it had to be done. There was a knock on the door and Rory grabbed her purse, heading for the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the stranger.

"Rory?"

"Yes. Hi…" She paused, not knowing his name.

"Robert." He smiled his fake Ivy League smile and Rory already hated him. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he gave her his hand.

"You too." She shook it reluctantly.

"Well, shall we?" He asked as he stood away from the door, clearly signaling that she should follow him.

"Let's." She said with a fake smile.

OOOOO

"So then I said, 'What do you expect me to do, treat it?" Robert laughed heartily at his own joke, which truth be told, Rory didn't even hear. He hadn't stopped talking since he had introduced himself. She vaguely recalled her first Yale date when she had stopped the conversation nearly every time she spoke. Maybe it was better that she hadn't spoken yet.

"Would you two like to see a dessert menu."

"Yes." Robert said happily, still content from making himself laugh.

"No. I've got to get back. I still have a story due for tomorrow's edition." Rory said. "I'm sorry." He smiled.

"I've got such a dedicated girl." He excused the waiter with a beam. Ah! Rory couldn't even speak. The audacity, the arrogance, the other A words in her Oxford dictionary that she couldn't recall right now. She was calling her mother as soon as she got back to the hotel to describe this horrible event, which she had assured her was a good thing. Rory got the feeling that Lorelei had liked Tristan, but was being supportive of her decision to try her hand at dating.

"I'm sorry. If you want to stay, I could get a cab." She said as she stood up, not bothering to insult his feelings at this point.

"Nonsense, I can take you back to your room." The way he said it made Rory's stomach churn.

"Really, I'll be fine." She started walking towards the door, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Do we have a problem here?" He asked, his voice getting dark for the first time that night.

"If you don't take your hands off of me this instant, we will." Rory threatened. He let her go and watched as she stormed out of the restaurant, more concerned with looking like a fool than losing what he considered to be a clearly disturbed woman.

OOOOO

"That jerk. He's lucky I wasn't there or I would have killed him." Tristan said angrily as he interrupted her story.

"Tris, it was a long time ago." She said.

"He grabbed you." He said, as if touching her was the biggest sin that any person could ever commit.

"I was a big girl. I took care of him myself." She said. "And then I went home and called my Mommy." She added with a laugh.

OOOOO

"No!" Lorelei cried as she covered her eyes. "Oh, babe, I am so sorry."

"This is fate telling me that I'm never supposed to date. I didn't get the message the first time I tried. This is the last date I go on."

"Don't say that, you might regret it later."

"I am a relationship type of girl, let's just face facts. I don't date well."

"So now what?" Lorelei asked.

"Now, I try to get over Tristan solo. I just need to stay busy with work, you know? Take my mind off of it and it will disappear into the past." Lorelei didn't say anything, which Rory took as agreement. "I'll talk to you later Mom. I'm going to bed."

"Okay kid, sleep well." She closed her phone and threw it on the bed, still angry about the night's events. Why did this have to be so hard?

OOOOO

The next few months Rory spent every day working hard, Super Tuesday came and went, work had never been better or busier and Rory still spent every waking calm minute thinking about Tristan. She wondered where he was or what he was doing.

On the rare occasion when it dawned on her that he might have given up entirely on her, she pushed the idea jealously out of her head. She knew it was possible that he could have a girlfriend, that he could be completely okay with their one night and that he maybe didn't even remember it anymore. That was the worst part about being so far away from him, she had no idea what he was thinking. At least when Logan was sleeping around, she knew about it.

'Stop it Rory,' she told herself. 'Even if Tristan was sleeping with other people, it wouldn't be cheating on you. You didn't want to have a relationship and now…' She didn't finish her thought.

With all of these thoughts running through her head at any given time, it was a miracle that she made it to April, where a sudden rest was going to come which everyone was looking forward to. She hoped that Obama would take the time to visit his home state of Hawaii and she could relax on the beach, far away from her computer and phone.

"Gilmore!" She heard a voice yell at her and she turned around. "I've got an assignment for you."

She looked inquisitively at the envelope that had found its way into her hands. "Paper wants it by the end of the week. Thanks again for doing this." She had done some freelance writing while she was on the trip, especially for others who were busy with their own stories. It was extra cash and people were always willing to share the workload. She opened it and read the headline.

North Carolina Strike against Obama to take place on Tuesday

Rory closed her eyes, unable to believe what Fate had just dealt her. A vacation, a trip to North Carolina to write a story, and a whole week to do it.

"You are very welcome." She said with a smile.


	5. From playing house to Penthouse

Disclaimer: Smut! Also, I don't own anything mentioned in this chapter

"What was your favorite day in the history of our relationship?" He asked, thinking he would catch her off-guard.

"That's easy." She said. "The first time I met the girls." She smiled at the memory. "You were being Daddy DuGray." She teased him with the nickname she had given him after that first time watching him with kids.

"God, I remember being mortified that whole day. I kept thinking that there was nothing sexy about babysitting." He said.

"It was the hottest thing you could have shown me." She said.

"I know that now…" He said, his smirk tickling her ear before he nibbled on it.

OOOOO

It was time. She couldn't put it off anymore. Rory had witnessed the protest on Tuesday, spent all of Wednesday writing her article, then spent Thursday in her hotel room pacing back and forth. Finally when Friday arrived, she realized she had to act or she was going to run out of time. She knocked on Tristan's front door, afraid of what his reaction was going to be to her unexpected arrival. When no one answered, she silently thanked God that he wasn't home and excused herself from his front porch.

"Rory?" She heard her name being called from the neighbor across the street. She waved her over and Rory sighed, knowing that she would have to go over now.

"Hi. Cora, right?" She said as she shielded her eyes from the bright spring sun.

"That's right, are you looking for Tristan?"

"I thought I would just say Hello since I'm in the neighborhood, but it's not that big of deal."

"Of course it is." She said with a grin. "He's inside. Come on." Rory nervously chewed on her lip as she debated on going in or not. "The boy likes you, make his day and come say hello." Cora said, pulling her inside after her.

"How do you know Tristan?" Rory asked, making small talk.

"Nate, my husband, and Tristan went to college together. He's like family to us." Rory smiled, thinking that it was nice that he had family when his own was so far away, both literally and figuratively. "He's babysitting our girls tonight while we go out. Feel free to stay as long as you want." She walked down the hall and smiled, motioning for Rory to quietly follow her. "Putting the girls down for their nap." She whispered before knocking. "Tris, I brought you some help for tonight. Have fun." Cora said with a wink and walked away. "Bye."

"Bye." Rory said softly before appearing in the doorway. What she saw surprised her. Tristan was holding an infant in his arms, a sight which, while unexpected, seemed pretty natural for him. He glanced up at the doorway and couldn't move at the sight of her standing there. They both stood silent, unsure of what to say.

"Hi." He said finally when it registered that he had been staring at her dumbly for quite some time.

"Hi." She smiled back. "I'm sorry, I didn't plan on coming over, but I was in town so I thought I would stop by and I was on my way to your house when Cora and Nate were leaving…" She said, hoping that explained her story enough.

"Uncle Tristan, sing me a song!" The small child to his right begged. "You promised."

"Okay, okay. What song?" He asked, realizing how hard it was to be cool in front of a girl you liked when you were surrounded by children.

"The Beatles!" She said. "That's my favorite." Rory smiled at the girl's taste in music. Tristan sighed.

"Again?" She nodded. "Okay." He turned to Rory and smiled. "If you want to wait in the living room, this shouldn't take too long." Rory shook her head.

"And miss the show? I love the Beatles." She could have sworn Tristan blushed, but the action was so uncharacteristic she wasn't sure. He set the baby down in her crib and turned his attention to the small girl who was anxiously awaiting his performance.

"Something in the way she moves," He started softly. "Attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me." Rory smiled at the song choice and watched as the little girl closed her eyes. "I don't want to leave her now, You know I believe in how." He glanced up at Rory and back down at the little girl. "Something in her smile she knows, That I don't need no other lover. Something in her style that shows me. I don't want to leave her now, You know I believe in how." All of a sudden, Rory realized the words were pretty applicable to their situation right now. "You're asking me will my love grow, I don't know, I don't know." He skipped to the end, knowing the girl was falling asleep quickly. "Something in the way she knows, and all I have to do is think of her. Something in the things she shows me. I don't want to leave her now. You know I believe and how." Noting that the girl was fully asleep now, Tristan slowly stood up and tiptoed to the door. He met Rory at the doorway.

"You're wonderful." She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Well I'm not going to win a Grammy anytime soon." He said, brushing off her compliment as he shut the door to the nursery. He led her down the hall to the living room. "So what are you doing here?" He asked, the full weight of her presence only now filling his mind.

"Work, what else?" She smiled. "I figured if I was in town I should at least drop by and say Hello."

"Yes, you should." He said, sitting down on the couch next to her. "I haven't seen you in months, what's new?" He asked, trying not to think about the last time they were this close.

"Not a lot, unfortunately. What about you?" Tristan smiled.

"Between work and being over here, not a lot." He said, stealing her phrase with a smirk. Rory smiled. "I did miss you though." He said honestly.

"I missed you too." She said, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. "I wasn't sure if I should come. I figured you would have a girlfriend or someone." She asked more than stated. He finally shook his head, relieving her fears.

"I couldn't." He admitted. He smiled as he watched her exhale. Knowing that she hadn't wanted him to date other women was a relief to him as well. Despite all of her talk, he knew that she wanted to have a relationship with him.

"Me either. I tried once." She said. Tristan didn't want to hear that. "It didn't end well." She smiled to convey just how ridiculous it ended.

"This is more than we originally planned, isn't it?" Tristan sighed, not knowing what to say. Rory didn't say anything, simply glanced out the window. Her lack of answer was all that he needed.

"I think about that night a lot." She confessed.

"Me too." He muttered.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him quietly. At the sound of her sad voice, he reached out and ran a thumb over her cheek, trying to comfort her without actually answering the impossible question. His possessed body acted on its own accord, his brain shutting down. Rory relished the feeling of his hand on her neck and closed her eyes, wordlessly begging to be kissed. He kissed her softly, unsure of how much control he actually had over himself if things heated up. She sighed at the light contact and the way his tongue ran across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to his request and let his tongue explore, giving herself over to him completely.

God, she tasted like heaven. He let out a small groan of pleasure. There was something so gutturally physical about the attraction between the two of them. Her smell, her skin against his, the way she tasted when she came. All of these things flashed in Tristan's memory in perfect detail. He needed more of her, and he knew that no matter how much he obtained he would never get enough to satiate his hunger. He was broken from his thoughts by her small hands finding its way up his shirt and running across his back.

"Ror." He said, not knowing where he found the strength to pull away from her. She opened her lust-filled eyes and gazed up at him and he nearly came from the sight of her. "Kids." He panted, nodding towards their room. She covered her eyes with her small hand, knowing that she had forgotten all about them.

"God, I'm sorry." She said, embarrassed.

"Don't ever apologize for that." He said as he removed her hand, holding it in his own, and kissed her again. "We just have to keep it…" He swallowed, trying to restrain himself. "PG."

"How do we end up like this every time we are together?" She asked with a frustrated smile. "I want you to know that I'm not usually this easy."

"Me either." He said. She shot him a look of disbelief. "Not for a long time anyway."

"I don't know what happens, there's just something about you…" She said as she got lost in his eyes, as if trying to figure out what that something was.

"We'll figure it out." He said with a kiss to her temple. "Come on," He said as he got off of her and let her sit up. "I'm making my specialty for dinner tonight."

"What are we having?" She asked with a grin, knowing it was going to be something like Mac and Cheese.

"Chicken nuggets and apple sauce." He said with a smile. "Which I'll have you know, I've been told I make better than anyone else."

"I bet." She said with a giggle as he held her tickled her.

OOOOO

"Ava, do you want to say grace?" Tristan asked. She nodded and folded her hands, the rest of the table following her lead.

"Thank you God for this food, Mommy and Daddy, Abby, Uncle Tristan, and…" She paused and opened one eye. "What's her name?" She whispered to Tristan.

"Rory." He helped her, flashing a big smile towards Rory.

"And Rory. Amen."

"Amen." Tristan said, the smile still on his lips.

"Thank you, that was very nice of you Ava." Rory said.

"Yes it was." Tristan said as he grabbed the bowl of applesauce to feed Abigal.

"Do you live here?" Ava asked Rory.

"No, actually I don't. I live in Connecticut, where Tristan used to live before he came here."

"Where is that?" She asked.

"A long way away. I had to fly on an airplane to get here." Rory said, trying to think like a little kid. Ava's eyes bugged out.

"Rory and I went to high school together."

"I thought you went to school with Daddy?"

"I did, I went to college with him."

"That's a lot of school." Tristan nodded.

"Are you in preschool?" Rory asked. Ava nodded and hopped off her chair.

"Get back here, you're not done." Tristan said, trying in vain to keep the girl at the table.

"I did this." She said proudly as she pointed a piece of artwork out on the fridge.

"Cool. I was never good at art. I liked to read."

"Ava likes to read too." Tristan said. "Not as much as you…" He teased under his breath with a wink. Rory rolled her eyes at his comment but continued on her conversation.

"What's your favorite book?" Rory asked. "My favorite is Dr. Seuss."

"Dr. Seuss!" Ava said, realizing it was her favorite too. "Me too!"

"Do you want to read it after supper with me?" Rory asked, knowing that Tristan would have his hands full. She nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

OOOOO

When Cora and Nate got home, they entered the living room to find Tristan, with Ava asleep on his lap and the blue screen of the television signaling that they fell asleep during a movie. Not seeing the youngest, Nate picked his daughter up as Tristan woke up and pointed towards the nursery. There he found Rory cooing Abigal to sleep in her crib.

"She finally went back to sleep." Rory said without turning around, assuming that Tristan was behind her. She turned around and jumped a mile when it wasn't Tristan who was in the room with her. Covering her heart with her hand, she smiled.

"Daddy?" The sleepy girl woke up as he set her down in her bed.

"Yeah baby. We're home. Did you have fun with Tristan?"

"Rory gave us ice cream." She said. He turned to Rory and smiled as she walked out of the room, leaving Nate with his daughters.

"Hey," Tristan said to Cora who helped him out of the chair.

"Did she stay?" She whispered. Tristan nodded. "Is she going to stick around?" Tristan shrugged, the uncertainty in his face evident.

"Ready?" Rory asked as she saw him talking to Cora.

"Yeah," He grabbed his shoes and put them on in the entryway. She waved goodbye and stepped outside and just as Tristan was about to follow, he glanced back to say goodbye and Nate was giving him an approval nod.

"Dude." He said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Dude." Tristan replied back. "You're married." He whispered as he left. He met Rory on the sidewalk and she wrapped her hand in his, causing him to smile.

"You've got pillow lines on your face from the chair." She giggled as she ran a hand over his cheek. He groaned, realizing just how little he had done to impress her this evening. "It's cute." She comforted him.

"I'm sorry about tonight." He said. "I wish I had known you were coming."

"I loved tonight." She said honestly.

"Really?" He asked, the shock of that fact written all over his face. She nodded as he pulled out his key and opened his front door. He flipped on a light and she smiled, never having been in his place before.

"I've learned so much about you tonight." She said as she looked around. Her curious nature making him smile.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like the fact that you could sing, and you are fantastic with kids. Who knew? And I know that it is female instinct or whatever, but the sight of you holding a baby was...I don't know." She couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Was what?" He asked, closing in on her. He wanted her to try.

"I've never been sure about whether or not I wanted kids, but in that moment, I wanted you more than I've ever wanted anyone." She admitted with a blush. "And not in a lustful way, but a purely animalistic kind of thing. I've never experienced anything like that before." He was looking at her like a predator about to pounce so she assumed that he knew what she was talking about.

"That's the hottest thing anyone has ever told me." His voice was rough, lowering out of sheer want.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He said, licking his lips and rubbing his nose against hers.

"What are you going to do about it?" She asked, rubbing her hipbone against his, causing him to let out a small growl.

"First I'm going to take you in my bedroom." He said as he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. "And then I'm going to take you places you've never been before." He whispered with a dirty smile, his filter finally disappearing after being on high-alert the entire night.

"What are you going to do to me?" She whispered, wanting to play. If he had been in his right mind, he would hardly believe that his little Mary was lying here before him, wanting him to talk dirty to her, but as it was, he was blinded by lust for this woman. He ripped her jeans off of her body, taking her panties with them and leaving her exposed. He slipped a finger into her deliciously wet center and felt himself get impossibly tighter. Stopping only to remove his restrictive clothes, she took the time to remove her shirt. Now, both naked and horny as hell, Tristan went back to his task.

"What do you want me to do to you Rory?" He asked back as he pumped a finger into her, causing her to moan. He added another finger, reveling in her warm wetness. "You want me to fuck you, don't you." He asked as he circled her clit, causing her to cry out in pleasure. "You've been thinking about me for months." He said. "Dreaming about me taking you hard and fast, haven't you?"

"Tristan, please." She begged.

"Tell me you've been dreaming about me." He asked her. She cried out, frustrated by his lack of movement within her. "Tell me what you want!" He said impatiently.

"I want you inside of me." She said, giving in to his command. He pulled his fingers out of her and thrust into her, finally giving her what she wanted. She was so warm, so silky tight that he almost lost his control as he entered her. Fighting to keep it together, he began thrusting into her, trying to get her to come before he did.

"Oh yes." She gasped as he hit his target, her small hands squeezing his ass, trying to help him. "Oh God." She moaned as she got close. The only sound in her ears was the banging of the headboard against the wall, the small squeak in the mattress as he fulfilled his promise of taking her places she had never experienced before. His movements were becoming almost frantic as he shoved her over the edge, falling in unison with her. They both panted, unable to control their breathing as they lay there, exhaustive bliss enveloping their bodies.

"We're totally fucked, aren't we?" Tristan said, his breathing still labored as he realized that any attempts to get over each other were futile.

"Totally." She panted as she stared at the ceiling, her right hand thrown carelessly above her head and her left clutching the sheet around her breast. They were both in way over their heads.


	6. Fun in the city

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've wrote any fanfiction, but especially since I've updated this story. I apologize. Big news in my life. I was accepted to grad school! And on a slightly lesser note, Opening day has finally arrived! Go Cubs! I hope you all enjoy this somewhat hastily written chapter and forgive any mistakes that there may be.

"People are going to start wondering where we are." Rory muttered as Tristan rocked the swing side to side with his free leg.

"They know we need a break. They'll come get us if they really need something."

"You told them to leave us alone didn't you?"

"Maybe." He said with a guilty smile. "What? I haven't spent a single moment alone with you since everyone got here."

"You mean since my mother got here." Rory said with a knowing smile.

"That too."

"I miss my mother, okay? I'm sorry, but I do."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, I'm just saying that I miss being alone with you." As if on cue, Lorelei came bursting through the front door and onto the porch.

"Where have you been!" She cried. "You left me alone with my parents! And your parents!" She pointed towards Tristan. "For an extended period of time!"

"You had Luke." Tristan pointed out.

"Right like that helps the situation, get back in here this instant."

"We've been busted." Rory told him, standing up.

"No!" He begged like a four-year-old throwing a tantrum.

"They're going back to the hotel in less than an hour. I'm heading over to Mia's. Call me when they are gone." Lorelei said as she opened the door. "Luke!" She called inside.

"What?" Tristan stood up like he was about to call a foul. "You're abandoning us?"

"I did my time. Plus, you owe me remember? I let you take Rory away from me and live a thousand miles away." Tristan sighed.

"So this is your fault." He said, turning his attention to Rory.

"But I'm worth it?" She suggested with a smile, hoping he would agree. They both watched as Luke came shooting out of the house, a panicked look on his face.

"Let's go visit Mia." Lorelei pointed over to Mia's.

"Thank God." He let out a sigh of relief as the pain washed away from features.

"The things I do to keep you…" Tristan muttered to Rory as he opened the door for her.

OOOOO

Tristan sat with his back against the headboard as Rory lay sleeping next to him. He wasn't sure of where their relationship was heading, but he knew that he loved having her here next to him. He watched as she sighed and slowly opened her eyes, unaware that he had been watching her. Surprised by him, she smiled and covered her eyes.

"You're creepy when you do that." She teased, her voice still groggy and coated in sleep.

"And you're beautiful." He said, pulling her hands away from her face.

"How long have you been staring at me?"

"Not long." He smiled at her embarrassed countenance. She stretched, a contented groan quietly escaping her lips as she moved closer to him. "I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?" He asked, his trademark smirk pressing firmly into her shoulder as he kissed her bare skin. Rory closed her eyes and contemplated moving.

"Five more minutes?" She asked, snuggling into the blankets a little more.

"Sure." He said with a smile, happy to stay as long as possible.

OOOOO

"You know, I've got a few vacation days lined up. I think I might use them while I'm already here." She told him over breakfast. "Maybe stay a couple days before flying back home to surprise Mom."

"Really?" He asked, not wanting to get his hopes up too much, but knowing that he would really enjoy her company.

"Yeah, that is, if you don't mind."

"I would love that." He replied. "But how much time do you have saved up? Don't you want to visit your mom?"

"I've got a week. I figure two days here, four or five days in Stars Hollow." She left off the part about already being on vacation for a week. She had planned on using the time to visit home, but she could still do that.

"You miss it don't you?" He asked, not understanding the concept of missing home, but knowing that she would. She nodded.

"Every day. My mom is my best friend. It took her a full day to move me in to Yale because I wouldn't let her go. She actually had to spend the first night on my floor." Tristan laughed. "I know she wants me to go out and experience the world and get to see the things that she never got to experience because of me, but sometimes the only thing I want to do is crawl up on our couch and watch movies with her." Tristan smiled, knowing how she felt. "But you know, I also find myself wanting to see you." She told him with a shy smile.

"I hope you want to do more than watch movies on my couch." He asked more than stated. Rory's embarrassed smile lit up her blushing face and Tristan couldn't help but follow with a smile of his own. He was truly happier when she was around, even if she was just sitting in his kitchen.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Rory leaned forward in her chair as she finished her meal.

"No." Tristan shook his head. "Saturdays are pretty boring around here. I usually run errands, maybe hit the gym, work a little." He shrugged, wishing he had more important things to be telling her about.

"Well I was thinking, maybe you would want to show me around town, maybe take in a museum or two?" This time it was Tristan's turn to lean forward and examine the woman in front of him.

"You've been googling, haven't you?" He said, as if he were catching her in an illegal act.

"Maybe. What of it?" She said, trying to maintain her dignity. "I wasn't going to come down here ill-prepared. What if you hadn't been home? Or didn't want to see me?"

"Not a chance." He interrupted her.

"I would have had to find some way to spend my time here."

"You really want to go to the museum?" He asked as he got even closer. She nodded, smiling at the way he was covertly closing the distance between them. "Okay." He mumbled before kissing her.

"Thank you." She said, the air of victory in her voice.

OOOOO

Watching Rory's interested face as they passed through exhibit after exhibit within the museum was more interesting to Tristan than the actual information. She was devouring every piece with a passion that he had never seen. Every 'Oh wow, I didn't know that.' Or "Tris, come look at this!' made him smile.

"That was fun." Rory said as they walked out of the museum.

"Yeah, it was." He said, noncommittally.

"You didn't like it?" She asked, hoping she didn't just torture him for two hours.

"It's a museum Ror." He stated what he thought to be the obvious. "You walk through it, you nod and you move on." He said, teasing her a little.

"Well I thought it was fun." She said, defending her statement.

"I'm glad." He smiled. "Okay, now what?" He asked as they reached the sidewalk.

"You choose." She said. "I picked the museum." He pondered for a moment before looking down the block.

"I think there's a library down the street…" He trailed off as she hit him, knowing that he was making fun of her.

"Okay, if you're such a cool person, what do you do in this town for fun?" Tristan got an idea. Rory could literally see the light bulb pop on over his head.

"Come on, I've got it." He said, taking her hand and leading her away.

OOOOO

Within ten minutes and a mysterious phone call later, Rory and Tristan were sitting in a bar. He had convinced her that they needed to eat before their adventure.

"Where are we going?" She asked one more time. "What are we doing when we get there? Who did you call? Am I getting annoying yet?" She smiled as she pelted him with rapid fire questions, hoping he would cave.

"You know, for someone who is constantly surprising me by showing up uninvited to my house, you sure don't know how to be on the other side of the spectrum do you?" He commented.

"Not at all." She said as the waiter brought their food.

"Okay, I'll humor you." He said as he took a bite of his French fry. "We're staying here." He said as he gestured to the crowded pub.

"Really?" She said, unimpressed with his selection. Tristan glanced at his watch.

"That's all I can tell you for now."

"It's" She paused to look at her watch "seven on a Saturday." She said skeptically. "What could possibly be going on here that has every co-ed in the city packing into this place."

"Oh, you have no idea." He said with a smile. "But you are going to like it. I promise." Rory had to admit, she was a little curious when they had first walked in as to why he had chosen here of all the places in town to eat. "Nate and I used to come here in college, every Saturday night." He said, as if it were a lifetime ago and not a year. Just as he was about to continue, the lights dimmed and his face showed the excitement as he turned towards the makeshift stage in the back of the establishment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" The bartender was suddenly illuminated with a spotlight that Rory hadn't noticed before. "It's that time again." The crowd went nuts as Rory glanced at Tristan, still unsure of what was going on. "Are you ready to play…Say it with me now, 'Wheel. Of. Torture!'" Rory was still confused. "Our first contestant of the night is…." The crowd fell into a hush. "Megan Foley! Come on down." He said, his voice taking on a game show like tone. The girl rushed up towards the microphone. "Okay Megan, where are you from?"

"Cincinnati, Ohio!" She yelled and pointed towards her friends that she had came with.

"Are you ready to play?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, spin the wheel." He said as another person wheeled out a giant spinner with songs on it. Rory was completely wrapped up in what was going on that she didn't notice Nate and Cora slide chairs up next to them.

"Did we miss anything?" Cora asked, hopeful she hadn't. Tristan shushed her and shook his head.

"A shot says she gets Wind beneath my Wings." Nate offered Tristan. He took that bet, knowing there were seven other options for her. "Rory! A shot says Wings?" Rory nodded, still not sure why they were betting, but as she glanced across the crowd was all doing the same thing. As the spinner slowed, the crowd let out a mixed reaction to the choice: Wind Beneath my Wings.

"NO!" Tristan said as he slammed his hand on the table. "How do you do that?"

"Pick your poison baby. You're getting an early start." Nate said as he did a victory dance. Tristan left and quickly came back with a round of ten shots.

"Tequila." Tristan told her, ignoring her whimper of protest. The girl on stage started singing horrifically. Rory turned to Cora.

"The name starting to make sense?" Rory nodded.

"If the singing doesn't get you, the tequila will." The three of them said in unison.

OOOOO

Eight rounds later, Rory had only had four shots, but Cora and Tristan were not doing so well. They had both lost six rounds. Nate had won a spectacular seven rounds.

"Nate's a champion." Cora slurred a little. "He's only lost twice." Nate laughed at his wife's behavior.

"That's the great thing about the Wheel." Nate explained to Rory. "The drunker you get, the more you enjoy the singing."

"Okay, thank you Tanya." The announcer said as she left the stage. "Our next and final contestant is…a duo!" The crowd cheered. "Give it up for the vocal stylings of Tristan and Nate!" He said as he started clapping. The boys looked at each other with confusion. Rory just smiled.

"What did you do?!" Cora said with a giggle.

"Go on, he's calling for you." Rory said with an evil smile. "Who says I don't know how to have fun." She told Tristan. They were shoved up towards the stage.

"Give the wheel a spin." The announcer said. Nate did as he was told and watched as the wheel went around.

"A shot says its My Way." Rory said to Cora. She nodded and sure enough, the dial stopped directly on Frank Sinatra. "Yes!" Rory said as she pumped her fist. The boys looked at each other and laughed, shaking their heads. They picked up the microphones and turned their attention to the TV scrolling the words.

"You start." Nate mouthed to Tristan, knowing that he was the better singer of the two, and clearly more drunk.

"And now, the end is near; And so I face the final curtain." Tristan sang out

"My friend, I'll say it clear, I'll state my case, of which I'm certain." Nate followed.

"I've lived a life that's full. I've traveled each and every highway;" Tristan sang.

"And more, much more than this," Nate sang. "I did it my way." They sang the last phrase together as if they had practiced it.

"Regrets, I've had a few; But then again, too few to mention." Tristan sang.

"I did what I had to do, and saw it through without exemption." Nate took over.

"He planned each charted course; each careful step along the byway," Tristan motioned with his hands, cheese-ing up the song and getting the crowd into it.

"But more, much more than this, we did it our way." They sang together.

"Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew. When I bit off more than I could chew." Tristan sang.

"But through it all, when there was doubt, He ate it up and spit it out." Nate said, changing the words again.

"I faced it all and I stood tall; And did it…" Tristan took a deep breath and looked at Nate. "My way." They belted. The crowd went nuts and Rory and Cora were screaming their support from their table.

"Well well well. Looks like we've got some competition for best of show tonight." What do you say folks?" The crowd went crazy and two small promotional shot glasses were given to the boys for their efforts.

"They won!" Cora shouted and jumped up and down in her seat. As they sat back down and handed their prizes to their dates to examine, Tristan waved his finger at Rory.

"It's a good thing that you are worth all this." Tristan told her. "If you were any other girl…" He didn't finish his sentence. Rory was distracting him by sitting on his lap

"Never, ever, insinuate that a Gilmore Girl doesn't know how to have fun." She said before kissing him, the tangy flavor of lime and salt still on his tongue.


	7. Committing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The big day had finally arrived. The reason for all of the family and planning that had taken over his…or rather, their house for the last couple of days. Tristan was standing with a drink in his hand, talking with a few of the guests.

"It really is a gorgeous day for an engagement party." The people next to him commented before being interrupted by the precocious girls he loved so much.

"Uncle Tristan!" Looking down he smiled at the two girls walking towards him and set his drink to the side.

"Hello!" He said as he picked the girls up. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you."

"Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce you to our flower girl, Ava and her little sister Abby."

"Nice to meet you." Ava said as she shook their hands, clearly having practiced for the occasion.

"You too." His father said, surprised by the little girl's manners.

"What a beautiful dress, Ava." Tristan's mother commented. Ava didn't respond, simply looked at Tristan for guidance.

"What do you say?" Tristan whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She told them quietly. Richard quietly tapped on Tristan's father's shoulder and took him away, no doubt to discuss business of some sort.

"Good girl, now go take Abby over to Aunt Rory, she wants to see you. She's right over there, do you see her waving?" She nodded.

"Okay." She said as Tristan set them down. The little girls went running over to Rory who immediately bent down to look at their matching dresses, causing Tristan to smile at the scene before picking his drink back up and turning back to his mother.

"Those girls adore you." He smiled. "All three of them." She added.

"That's because I am wrapped around their finger and will do anything they ask. All three of them." He grinned and she couldn't help but wonder when the last time she saw him smile was. It had been years.

"You really are happy here aren't you?" His mother said, as if not realizing it before today.

"Of course I am." He nearly followed it with, my whole family is here, but he caught himself. His mother got the message anyway.

"Do you ever think you will move back to Connecticut?" She asked. Tristan shrugged.

"I don't know. I will definitely be visiting more now that Rory's come into my life." He said, knowing that she wouldn't be able to be away from her mother for that long of time. "Her mother is her best friend, and frankly, I would be impressed if she lasts a year down here." His mother smiled.

"Well, let's hope so. I miss you being so far away." Tristan took a sip of his drink, preferring not to speak on the matter. The truth was, Tristan had no idea how Rory felt about living down here with him. She had demanded that he keep his job, saying that she had no reason not to join him in North Carolina because she had to find a new job anyway, so she might as well find one in Raleigh. Happy that he could stay, he didn't question it any further. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if Rory would be missing out on her own world that was so distinctly tied to the hamlet of Stars Hollow.

OOOOO

"Do you want to get married?" Rory asked, completely out of the blue one night as they talked on the phone.

"Excuse me?" Tristan asked, nearly choking on his own spit.

"Do you want to get married someday?"

"To you?" He asked, wanting to know what she was thinking.

"To anybody. We've been dating, and I do use that term loosely, now for almost four months and I have no idea how you feel about the subject." Tristan paused to ponder his words carefully.

"I never thought I did, but now." He stopped and Rory held her breath. "I think that it's a strong possibility." Rory's heart was racing as she considered what he was saying. "Ror?" He asked, clarifying that she hadn't hung up on him.

"I'm still here." She told him. He waited for her to continue. "You really changed your views on marriage because of me?" She sounded surprised at the idea.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't give you up for anything." She smiled at his admission, wanting to hear more, but knowing that he wouldn't give her any. "Have you ever considered marrying me?" His voice wavered with nerves, unsure if he wanted to hear her answer.

"Yeah." While he had sounded sure of his decision, her shy confidence reminded him of why he had nicknamed her Mary to begin with. He could practically hear her blushing through the telephone. "I've thought about it."

"And did you like what you saw?" He asked.

"Of course I did, it was _my_ imagination." She told him. "We live happily ever after." She freely admitted.

"Oh really. And was this in a kingdom far far away?" Tristan teased.

"Far far away from me. We were in North Carolina." She said as if it was the most natural answer on earth.

"Here?" Tristan asked, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you already had a job, a home, a family all in place. I had been traveling all over the country for over a year. It just seemed natural. I wanted to settle down and you were already settled." Tristan smiled as she laid out their future plans in past tense, just to keep up the pretense that they were still imagining, but they both were paying attention.

"But what about your family? What about your job?" He asked, wanting her to realize what she was potentially giving up.

"The only thing I need to write is a pencil and paper. And I have been away from my family for over a year, I think I'm more than capable of living apart from them." At her switch to the present tense, Tristan realized that they weren't pretending anymore. They were actually discussing this. It was a possibility that made his heart beat faster.

"Ror," he paused, unsure of how to express himself, "we're into new territory here aren't we?"

"I think we are." She said, knowing that they were talking about taking the biggest step of their lives. There was silence as they both thought about what this meant for their relationship.

"You really think you could marry me?" Tristan wanted to know.

"I really do." She smiled.

"Well, we've got more than enough time to think about it." He said, not wanting to make too many decisions before they were even engaged.

OOOOO

"Tristan!" Rory cried as she opened the front door. She was met with the sound of silence so she figured that he was still at work. She had told him she would be in town tomorrow, because she had some work to take care of. The truth was, she had quit her job after the election. She was going to move down here and work for the local paper. Of course, it wasn't spontaneous. She never did anything spontaneously, but it was a surprise to Tristan, which she was very uneasy about. She hoped that he would be okay with the situation, but if he had sprung the news that he was moving into Stars Hollow on her, she didn't know what her own reaction would be. She removed her scarf and jacket and sat down on the couch. She picked up her book and started reading.

OOOOO

Rory put down her book hours later. Tristan still wasn't home. She stood up and started walking around again. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was eleven. There was no way that he was still at work. She debated calling him, but it was even too late to do that. He thought she was still in Stars Hollow. Still pacing, she paused when she heard the keys in the door. She watched as Tristan came stumbling in, shushing the person coming in behind him.

"You're going to wake the neighbors." Tristan said, clearly drunk.

"I am your neighbor." Nate said as Rory listened with amusement. "Okay, let's get you to the…." He paused as he finally noticed Rory who was standing there, watching their entrance unfold.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hey baby!" Tristan said as he let go of Nate. "What're you doin' here?" He asked. "Look Nate. It's Rory."

"I see that."

"I'm here to see you." She told him while watching Nate instead of bothering with Tristan. "Why don't you let Nate take you to bed and I'll be there in a sec." Tristan didn't answer, just kept his arm around Nate.

"Be right back." He said with a guilty smile as he helped his friend to his room. Rory sighed. This was not what she had in mind.

"You would think I would have learned my lesson by now." She told Nate as he emerged again. "Spontaneity does nothing for me."

"Don't be too hard on him in the morning. It's kind of a tradition, of sorts." Rory looked at him confused. "Today's the anniversary of Janlan's death." Rory's mouth formed an O as realization hit her hard. "When it happened, Tristan had just started college and he was…well, in such bad shape that I'm going to spare you the details. But every year I take him out and get him hammered because I know he's going to do it anyway so I might as well be there to make sure he stays out of trouble." Rory smiled softly at his generosity.

"You are the best friend he could ever have." She told Nate. "I can't even imagine what he would do without you."

"I think he's doing pretty well on his own." Nate said with a wink and Rory glanced down at her shoes, uncomfortable with the compliment. "If he gives you any trouble, call me." He said as he opened the front door.

"Thank you." She said again before turning to the hallway. Bracing herself with a deep breath, she started to walk towards the bedroom. She found Tristan, facedown on his bed, asleep and snoring loudly, clothes still on. She knew there was no point in trying to help him into a more comfortable position so she put a blanket over him, grabbed one for herself and headed back to the couch.

OOOOO

Rory listened as she heard the shower turn on, glad that Tristan was up. She went to work fixing him the perfect hangover cure that Finn had introduced to her when she needed to take care of Logan.

"Good morning." She said as he graced her with his presence in the kitchen.

"Jesus!" He jumped back, completely surprised that she was there. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Here, drink this." She said as she handed him the cure-all concoction that Finn had so ingeniously devised.

"How long have I been unconscious? You weren't supposed to be here until this afternoon."

"I got done early so I took an earlier flight." She told him.

"And when did you get in?"

"About four PM yesterday." She said with a smile as he started choking on the drink. Unsure if it was because she had been here over twelve hours or if it was due to the drink, Rory paused. "Are you okay?"

"What's in this?" He sputtered as he spit it back out into sink.

"You don't want to know, but it works."

"I'd rather be hungover." He stopped to look at her, standing in his kitchen taking care of him like he was twenty again. "God, I'm so sorry." He said, sobering up instantly. She smiled at his reaction.

"It's okay. You didn't show me anything I haven't already seen, trust me." That didn't seem to make him feel any better. He thought back to Logan briefly, but let it slide, not wanting to open that can of worms.

"Did I see you last night?" He asked, trying to remember. Rory nodded.

"You mean, you don't remember?" She asked, pretending to be taken aback. He was suddenly extremely nervous about his behavior the night before. "I'd never had a threesome before, but she was just so sexy I couldn't resis…" As Tristan realized she was kidding, he threw a towel at her.

"That's not funny." He said as she burst out laughing, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Your face." She was doubled over now, finding it hard to breathe. After a while, she calmed down and Tristan still had the same look on his face.

"I was here when Nate practically carried you through the door. You were unconscious before you even hit the mattress. You did wake up in the clothes you went to bed in." She pointed out.

"Have I apologized to you yet?" He asked, feeling horrible that she had to see him like that. Weak, helpless, completely unconscious.

"Yes, and once was more than enough. I don't understand it, but if that's your way of dealing, then by all means…" She said, cutting herself off.

"I'm glad you are here." He told her, wanting her to know how much her understanding meant to him.

"Good. I'm glad you feel that way, because I'm thinking of staying." She said so nonchalantly, Tristan was convinced that he misheard her.

"I'm sorry?" He said.

"The Raleigh paper liked my work on the strike that I did this past spring and offered me a position. I took it." He stood staring, his jaw on the floor, unable to process the thoughts that were making their way through his brain.

"You're moving to Raleigh?" She nodded. "When did this happen?"

"They offered me a position this spring, but I told them I couldn't consider anything until my contract in Hartford ended in November. They kept my name on file and called me this week."

"They must have really wanted you."

"I got a lot of offers." She said. "Look, I know that I just sprang this on you, but I figured you would be happy with me being closer. We can actually go out on a date now." She said with a smile.

"Do you have a place yet?" She shook her head.

"I was waiting on your reaction first."

"You want to move in with me?" He asked, a big smile on his face.

"Do you want me here?" She asked.

"Is that a real question? Of course I want you here." She thought about it. She had hoped he would ask, but she didn't want it to seem like she was planning on it.

"It's a big step Tris. You should at least think about it for a minute."

"Are you kidding? I would marry you tomorrow if you wanted." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew that it was a mistake. But Rory smiled.

"I'm ready when you are."

"Noted." He said, discarding her fake offer while waiting for the first answer. "Now move in." She sighed and glanced at him once more. "Please?"

"Okay, but only if you are one hundred percent sure." She said.

"I am." He assured her. He couldn't help but follow up his statement with a question. Was she?


	8. No more waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. We are finally in present tense in this story, which also means it is the last chapter. Thanks for all of your great reviews. I have loved your input for this story and I hope that this doesn't disappoint!

Tristan smiled as he woke up on the couch at three AM and turned to see that Rory was sleeping on the other side. They had collapsed after the engagement party and apparently, hadn't gotten too far before falling asleep. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he got up and slowly tried to lift her without waking her up. She let out a little whimper but wrapped her arms around his neck anyway.

"Shh, I'm just moving you to the bed." He said. She nodded, never opening her eyes. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her gently on her side of the bed. He rolled her on to her side, unzipped the back of her dress, and carefully slid it off her body. He covered her up with the comforter before undressing himself and sliding into bed. Staring at her a moment, he kissed her forehead and turned over, staring at the ceiling. She looked so good here, in his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the thoughts that had been plaguing him since the conversation with his mother today. He got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he considered having the discussion with Rory. He didn't want to have a fight about it, and topics like that always led to fights, didn't they?

OOOOO

"Hey Ror," Tristan said, finally getting up the courage to talk about his thoughts. "Can we talk for a sec?" Rory paused and looked up at him. He never used terms like that.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just wanted to know if you were happy here."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"It's just that, with your entire family coming down here for the party yesterday, I can't help but wonder if you actually like living down here, or if you would rather be in Connecticut with them." Rory didn't say anything, simply stared at him. He was being serious. She set down the glass in her hand and slowly melted into the nearest chair. The wind had been taken right out of her. What was he suggesting?

"You would do that for me? You would pick up your entire life, leave your family and your job and your house, just to make sure that I was within driving distance of my mother, who drives you crazy."

"She doesn't drive me crazy. Most of the time." Rory scolded him with a single look. He sighed and walked over to her, putting his arms around her. "I just want you to be happy." He told her. "And I'm not sure if you can be happy here."

"You don't think that you are enough to keep me happy?" She asked him. "You don't think that you as a single human being have a stronger hold over me than my entire family?" She said as if the thought were ridiculous. "Tristan, I love you. I'm going to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. You should know that I would rather be with you than with anyone else. And I do love it here. I am extremely happy here, and not just because of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Where is your confidence?" She asked. "Twenty four hours with your parents and you turn into this Tristan?" She said, trying to understand. Her words took him by surprise. "You never question anything."

"Yeah well…." He trailed off, not willing to respond on how true that statement was.

"Come here." She said, pulling him in towards her. "Kiss me." She demanded. He looked at her briefly before kissing her chastely. She took his hands and moved them to her hips. "Like this." She whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her again, this time letting her sighs fill his mouth. It was intoxicating. He wanted to drown himself in her, numb his brain, and simply fall into her.

"God, I need you." He murmured against her lips as he rubbed his nose against hers. She pulled away, wanting to look him in the eye. Tristan was never one for vocalizing his wants, his needs, his love. He believed that, unlike Rory, his words were cheap, and that his actions spoke for him. Rory wasn't sure if he was speaking figuratively or literally, but the fact that he had said it at all was enough. She turned around without saying a word and started walking towards the bedroom. Her message was clear. Tristan followed, shutting the door behind them.

OOOOO

The next month flew by and the next thing Rory and Tristan knew they were in Connecticut, preparing for their upcoming nuptials. While deciding to live in North Carolina, there was no getting out of a big Hartford wedding, no matter how hard they had tried. And while Rory usually had Lorelei to back her up on matters, she had also wanted Rory to have the biggest and best wedding and to take advantage of the cash being thrown at her in every direction. They were going to have one of the most beautiful weddings of the century, but they were also doing it their way, which surprised a lot of people. Rory had picked out everything, refusing Emily's help. If she tried to suggest anything that Rory didn't like, they simply threatened her with elopement and that took care of that.

"Have I told you how amazing you were tonight?" Tristan said as he thanked her once again for putting up with the drama that was the DuGray family. Tristan had been extremely impressed by Rory's ability to fall so quickly in line with his insane family. While she had had a lot of practice with Emily and Richard, he mostly had Logan Huntzberger to thank for this character trait. Everyone seemed a little less crazy when judged against that family, including the DuGrays.

"You don't have to thank me!" She told him for the last time. "Besides, Claire was pretty much keeping me company all night." That had been the most important meeting of all: Claire and Rory. Tristan had been sick over it for a full week beforehand because he knew that these were his two favorite people still on the planet.

"Gramma was still upset that she didn't get to come to the first engagement party." His grandmother had been in and out of the hospital for almost a year and refused to come down to visit with the rest of the family for the engagement party. If she wasn't one hundred percent, she didn't want 'others pity'.

"Tristan, she adores you." Rory said as she squeezed his hand.

"I wish you could have met my grandfather." He said quietly. The topic of Janlan always upset him a little, even now. "He would have loved you." Tristan smiled as if recalling a memory. "He always told me that I needed a strong woman to keep me in line, just like Gramma did for him. 'Son, if you find a woman who will stand up to you, hold on to her.'" He did his best impersonation. Rory smiled.

"Did he tell you that in high school?" Rory asked, wondering if Tristan had talked to him about their fights. Tristan nodded. "Looks like you followed his instructions." Tristan chuckled.

"I think that he sent you to me." He said in complete seriousness. It was a thought that he had kept to himself, never one to share his private thoughts with others, especially when it came to his grandfather. The truth was, despite Tristan's usual cynicism about faith and religion, he couldn't help but hope that his grandfather was still just as meddlesome in the afterlife as he was in his life on earth.

"Someone did." Rory said. "The chances of all of those events happening spontaneously are just too ridiculous to be real." Tristan sighed, thankful that she didn't throw his idea carelessly aside or make a teasing remark.

"We should go to bed." Tristan said, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. "We've got a rehearsal dinner tomorrow." Rory smiled.

"We're finally getting married." She said as she set her tired head down on his shoulder. "I thought it would never get here."

"Me either."

"Are you nervous?"

"No." He said. "I'm really not."

"Good." She said. "I've got so much to do tomorrow." She realized as her face showed her mental retreat into her head. "Oh, don't forget to pick up Nate and Cora at the airport tomorrow. I've got my final fitting for my dress, so you're going to have to do it." He saw her mentally preparing a list of all the things that still had to be done.

"I will." He comforted her. "Don't worry, everything is going to go smoothly."

OOOOO

Rory stood in front of the mirror, smoothing out her skirt one last time. She couldn't believe it. In two minutes she was going to be Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-DuGray. She sighed as she fiddled with the bouquet in her hand. She wasn't nervous, just anxious. She hadn't seen Tristan since the rehearsal dinner and she was going a little stir crazy.

"You ready kid?" Lorelei asked as she entered the room. Rory turned around and nodded.

"Have you talked to Tristan?" She asked as she stepped down from the mirror.

"Yes, he's dying to see you."

"Was he nervous?"

"Maybe a little, but I think it's from everyone staring at him. He looks really good Ror." She smiled at her mother's statement.

"Okay, any final words before I get hitched?" She said, trying to keep the mood light so she didn't burst into tears and ruin her makeup as she walked down the hallway.

"Don't trip." She said. "And keep your eyes on Tristan the whole time you walk down the aisle. You only get a few steps to take him in, and you don't want to miss them by looking into the crowd." Rory nodded. "Okay?"

"Ready." She said with a deep breath. The wedding planner cued the music and the doors opened and Tristan looked up from the floor to finally see his bride. He had never seen a more beautiful person in the entire world. Instantly, both of their eyes flooded with tears. Tristan fought them back, refusing his line of sight to be blurred with tears. Suddenly hit with the enormity of the realization that he was the lucky S.O.B that would be spending the rest of his life with her, he got weak in the knees. He took a deep breath as Lorelei handed Rory's hand to his and he helped her up the step to the altar.

"Hi." He whispered, unable to say anything else. She smiled and turned to the minister.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today in the presence of God, family, and friends, to unite Tristan Janlan DuGray and Lorelei Leigh Gilmore in marriage." Rory smiled at Tristan and squeezed his hand. "If anyone has any objections as to why these two should not be united, speak now or forever hold your piece." The crickets in the room led the minister to continue. "Tristan, do you have something you would like to say to Rory?" He cleared his throat.

"First of all, you look stunning." He said as the crowd laughed. "I didn't write anything because that's your job and anything that I write would come across as horrible next to whatever it is that you've got penned. However, I just wanted to tell you that I love you so much it hurts and I have since the very first day I saw you. You're my everything and I can't even fathom spending a single day apart from you. Even if I wanted to, I can't break the bond that you and I have created. So I will be there in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, til death do us part, not because of these vows, but because I can't imagine anything else that I would want more. I love you Mary." Rory was finally losing the battle with crying as he put the ring on her finger. He wiped her tears away from her face and smiled at the mascara left on his thumb.

"Rory, do you have something you would like to say to Tristan?" The minister said with a smile, knowing that she did.

"You look stunning." She said honestly. Tristan chuckled and shook his head. She took a deep breath. "You have always said that you fell for me the first day you saw me." She took out a sheet of paper. "September 4th 2000. I know, I keep a journal." She said. "I won't read you what I wrote about you, it's not good." Tristan laughed. "I went back and figured out that we have known each other for nine years. And for most of that time, you have been waiting…for me." Rory said. "You have been waiting through other boyfriends, and military school, and college, and working across the country. If you count the time that we have actually been together, and I did include that one kiss back in high school," everyone laughed "we have missed out on seven years, eight months and twenty six days together." Tristan's face was blank as he processed that amount of time. "To think that we could have had an extra seven and a half years together kills me. And while I understand that we needed that time, I don't want to wait another second to be your wife." Tristan smiled at the statement. "My promise to you is that from now on, we will live every second to the fullest, because while I can't get back that time, I can promise to never keep you waiting again." Tristan smiled as she reached behind her and pulled out a ring and placed it on his finger. "I love you and I can't wait to start our life together."

"I love you too." He said as he fought the urge to kiss her. The minister took notice and was merciful.

"By the powers invested in me by God and the State of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Thank you." Tristan said, the relief rushed out of him as he threw his arms around her and kissed her. Everyone clapped as they walked down the aisle hand in hand.

OOOOO

The reception had finally come to a close around midnight and Tristan and Rory were happily back in the limo that would take them to the hotel for the night before jetsetting off to France for their honeymoon.

"I can't feel my toes." Rory said as she wiggled her bare feet from underneath the hem of her dress. "I haven't danced that much…ever." She said with a tired smile.

"Yeah but it was fun." Tristan said.

"Definitely fun."

"You know what else is fun?"

"Hmm?"

"Our wedding night." He said. "I haven't gotten any for over two weeks." Rory grinned. When she had first suggested the idea of no sex until the wedding, she thought Tristan would throw a fit, but she promised to make it worth his while.

"You're not the only one." Rory admitted. "But we're almost there." She said as the limo stopped in front of the hotel. "I might need your help getting out of the car." She said as she searched for her shoes. Tristan handed them to her. "Aw, my hero." She said as she took the shoes from him and slipped them on. They walked into the hotel. As Rory followed Tristan, she suddenly got a case of déjà vu.

"Wait a second." She said as she looked around. "Is this…"

"Uh-huh." Tristan said without slowing down.

"And are we headed…"

"Towards the same room." He finished her sentence. Rory grinned as he hit the elevator button for the fifth floor.

"I can't believe you booked the same hotel…how do you even remember what room we were in?" She asked.

"Because I stole the key." Tristan smiled and held out the key from their previous visit. She smiled and shook her head.

"Why?!" She asked.

"I told you! It was the best night of my life, up until now that is. I needed a souvenir from the night that I finally, after seven long years, slept with my Mary. It was a historic day." He teased her. The doors opened. "After you." Tristan escorted his wife out of the elevator. He unlocked the door and led her into the room.

"This is one of the best surprises I've ever had." She told him as he turned around to kiss her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said. "Hey Ror."

"Hmm."

"I told you Marys didn't have one night stands." He said, his voice dripping with victory as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How long have you been waiting to say that line?" She asked, knowing that it was all part of his grand scheme.

"A long time." He admitted with that adorable 'caught red-handed' smirk that she loved so much. She kissed him, wanting to capture some of the joy he was feeling and experience it with him. "No more waiting." Tristan said impatiently, reminding her of her promise.

"No more waiting." Rory confirmed as she kissed him again.


End file.
